A year in the mountains
by DemonicFire2
Summary: Percy goes to live in the mountains after Annabeth cheats on him. There he meets three other demi-gods and trains in the mountains with them. What will happen if he decides to go back after a year. Rated T for language.
1. Betrayal

Percy Jackson Story- A year in the mountains

Hey guys, Demonic Fire here. I was reading another persons fan fiction and got the idea for my story from this. I have never stolen anyone else's ideas and won't start now but I warn you, some things are more or less the same as the other person's story. So, if I can make it up to them it's by doing this. Read their story _The Forgotten. _It's a great read and well written. So, please do that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 1: Heartbreak

*Percy's POV*

I was really excited. Today, me and Annabeth were going to take a day to ourselves. We were going down to the beach for a day of complete privacy. I walked down to Athena's cabin and was about to knock on the door when Annabeth's half brother Malcolm stepped out. He looked at me with a fearful expression and shot straight back in to the cabin. I could hear hushed voices speaking rapidly. Deciding I'd had enough, I barged straight in and saw a sight I thought I'd never see. Annabeth had her arms wrapped around the new kid, Jeff, son of Ares. I heard her scream out and heard him laugh. Malcolm had retreated into a corner and hid there. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I roared at them. Jeff stood up, sneering at me. "Isn't it obvious? You're 'girlfriend' doesn't love you anymore. She's fallen for me now. She's forgotten all about you!" I looked at Annabeth, praying in my mind that what he said was not true. She just shook her head, tears falling down her eyes. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. I got the message. "Why Annabeth? I thought you cared for me?" Jeff laughed again. "Care for you? Ha, why would she care for a little whelp that lives with his whore mother, when she has me?" That did it. I was going to let him off, even if he did steal Annabeth from me but insulting my mom crossed the line. I grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and punched him right in the nose. He fell to the ground and his nose started bleeding. I didn't even give him a chance to get up, as I knelt down beside him and hit him again and again. I didn't stop until I felt something cut me across the right eye. I roared in pain and looked up to see Annabeth, standing there with her dagger in her hand. I stood up and slowly walked towards her. She backed away slowly and eventually she fell onto her bed. I grabbed the dagger off of her and threw it against the wall. Then I grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her to the ground. I then saw Jeff out of the corner of my eye, crawling towards the dagger. I steeped over to him and kicked him hard in the head. I watched as he fell unconscious. I then took one last look at a frightened Annabeth and strode out the door.

I had been walking down the beach for a while when I heard Thalia's voice. "Perseus Jackson, what the hell did you do?" Thinking she was talking about Annabeth, I tried to say what happened but she cut me off. "How could you set the Big House on fire like that? What has Chiron ever done to you?" Surprised by this, I rushed towards the Big House. Sure enough it was smoking, as if a huge fire had been there. Chiron approached me sadly. "Why Percy? Why have you done this?" Percy looked at him, and then said, "I didn't do this! I couldn't, I've been down at the beach all day. How could you think that it was me?" Chiron sighed, "Because child, we found Riptide in there. Only you have access to it." I felt in my pocket, Riptide was still there. I was about to respond when Annabeth piped up with, "Don't try to deny it Percy! We all know you did it, even Chiron knows it!" I glared at her, then over at the Ares cabin. Every one of them was smirking and making gestures with their hands as if they were lighting a lighter. I felt anger well up inside of me. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but I just pointed at her and said "Shut up!" Then I turned to face the campers. "All of you have shunned me, ever since Jeff arrived. He completed one quest to save a demi god from a bunch of crazed satyrs. He came back a hero! Only because he was the only survivor. You greeted him with open arms after he caused the death of three other demi gods. I came back a year ago, after surviving the bomb on the Princess Andromeda and you all blamed me except for Grover and Silena. Now, now I find that you all believe that I, a son of _Poseidon_ who should have nothing to do with fire, set Chiron's home alight? This is bullshit! I'm leaving!" I spun around and stalked off. I went into my cabin and packed the essentials for my departure. I took all my clothes, some nectar and ambrosia and Riptide. I stuffed them into my travel bag, slung it over my shoulder and turned to walk out. Before I did, I went into my bathroom and looked at the cut Annabeth had given me. It was a diagonal cut from the corner of one side of my eye to the cheekbone of the other side. I touched it lightly and when I felt no pain I smiled. 'You may have left a mark on me Annabeth, but just as I feel nothing from the wound, I feel nothing for you." Suddenly, I felt a thumping pain in my head, as if two parts of me were fighting over Annabeth. One side of me could never forgive her, while the other begged me to forgive her. I grabbed both sides of my head and cried out in pain. In an attempt to stop the mental torture I was going through I punched the mirror, breaking it into small pieces. When that didn't work, I splashed my face with water. Normally, this wouldn't help but me being a son of Poseidon; well it does have its benefits. I took a moment to gather myself together then I walked out of the cabin. As I got to Thalia's tree I turned around and took one last look at Camp Half-Blood, a place which had been my home for six years. I turned around and ran down the hill, determined not to look back again. As I ran I thought to myself 'Where am I gonna go?' Then it hit me.

So what you guys think? Please R&R


	2. Home

Percy Jackson Story- A year in the mountains

Sup guys, well I had a bit of spare time on my hands so I decided to write the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Percy Jackson?

Chapter II- A year later

I rose from where I was sitting. I stood straight and tall, nothing like how I used to stand before 'it' happened. I approached the crystal clear water beside my tree stump. As I looked into it I remembered how I used to look compared to how I looked now. My once messy hair was now cut short. My once happy and carefree manner was gone, replaced with a cold, merciless one. My once sea-green eyes were different colours. One had stayed the same, the usual sea-green, while the other, the one that Annabeth had cut, was now a cold, empty grey. I had even acquired a light brown stubble around my face. I looked hardly anything like my old self anymore. Immediately after thinking this, an idea struck me. I strode over to where my only three friends in the world sat. I had met them just before I climbed the mountain. Each one knew that they were a demi-god, and each one knew who their parent was. Their mortal parents had told them. There was the weapons and armor maker, Shane, son of Hephaestus. There was the tactical mastermind of the group, Lily, daughter of Ares. Finally, there was Katrina, the all out fighter of our group. She was a daughter of Zeus and my girlfriend. I had asked them if they would like to come up the mountain with me and train. Over the past year, all three had honed their abilities, both in combat and in their own personal skills. I cleared my throat to get there attention. All three shot up and said "Yes sir." I waved it off and they all slackened a bit. Then I told them my plan. Shane was the first to question it. "Why do you want to go back to that place?" Then, Katrina piped up "It's too dangerous! They'll attack us on sight!" Finally, Lily raised her hand to quiet down both of them. "This could work. I mean, Percy looks completely different now. Odds are everyone there has forgotten what he looks like!" I nodded at her words and continued. "We will leave in an hour. Grab your stuff and meet me at the base of the mountain. No questions." About ten minutes later, I had reached the bottom of the mountain and met up with the others. "Alright, let's go!" I said.

Within the hour they had reached Camp Half-Blood, thanks to the helicopter that they 'borrowed'. "Are you sure about this?" Katrina asked. I reassured her by kissing her lightly on the lips. "It'll be fine." I then turned to face the border of the camp and pulled my hood over my head so that only the bottom half of my face was showing. Then I took a deep breath and crossed the border. As I walked through the courtyard, I felt all the familiar memories coming back to me. I saw familiar faces in the shapes of Nico, Grover, Thalia and to my dismay, Jeff. He was surrounded by the entire Ares cabin who was arguing angrily with the Athena cabin. Annabeth wasn't there. "Wait here." I said to them. I walked over to the arguing group and pushed my way into the middle. "What's going on here?" I asked Malcolm. Malcolm shot Jeff a look of hatred and said "This _ignoramus_ has hurt our cabin. He forced our half-sister to leave Percy Jackson, our _greatest _warrior. Which made him leave, and then he started spreading lies about how he drove him away. Now he has crossed the line. He's cheated on Annabeth for the past two months with this _whore_!" Malcolm finished pointing at Drew, who up until now I hadn't noticed. Jeff shouted out in rage and tried to hit Malcolm, but I spun around and punched him in the chin. Jeff fell to the ground and was immediately helped up by Drew. "You're gonna regret that, newbie!" He said, as his entire cabin drew their weapons. All of them except Clarisse who shook her head and walked off. I smirked underneath my hood, and then I raised my hand, silencing them. "I'm the newbie. _I'm _the newbie. Oh no Jeffrey. I have been here much longer than you." Jeff looked at him stupidly. I just laughed, "You really don't remember me. You don't remember what you did to me?" I said as he pulled my hood down. Jeff shook his head, still confused. I secretly pulled out Riptide and hid it up my sleeve. "You ruined my life. You took my girlfriend, you turned the whole camp against me and now you've thrown it aside like a rotten apple. YOU STOLE MY LIFE FROM ME AND NOW YOU TREAT IT LIKE SHIT!" Jeff's eyes narrowed as he remembered who I was. "You" He said. "I thought I ran you off!" Percy glared at him. "I _ran_ off because the campers believed I had burned down the Big House. Everyone would have attacked me." Jeff laughed. "What a shame. Because now the entire Ares cabin is going to beat you black and blue." At those words, I slipped Riptide out of my sleeve, uncapped it and swung the tip at his throat. The point of the deadly celestial bronze blade rested on Jeff's throat. "Get back" I said calmly to the Ares cabin. When they retreated I looked directly at Jeff. "Now, Jeffrey. You will suffer for your deeds." He was beginning to look worried and said shakily. "What are you gonna do to me?" I chuckled darkly and said "Well, for the crimes of stealing my girlfriend, burning down the Big House, spreading lies about me and cheating on Annabeth, I guess the punishment is death!" Jeff didn't have a moment to say anything as I thrust Riptide into his chest. I watched as he fell to the ground, dead, his chest spitting blood. The entire Ares cabin roared with rage and charged at me. I simply pulled out a little smoke bomb that Shane had made me and dropped it. The second it came into contact with the ground, it spurted out clouds of black smoke. I quickly walked away as the Ares cabin was left coughing.

I met up with the others, who were talking to Thalia, Nico and Grover. I walked over to them and said "Come on we need to go!" Thalia, Shane, Katrina, Lily and Grover all groaned. Nico however just looked at me, as if thinking about where he had seen me before. Then suddenly, "PERCY! It is you! I knew you would come back." He said, hugging me. Then Thalia yelped in surprise and hugged me too, saying "It's been horrible around here without you Percy." Grover didn't hug me but instead he bleated happily "Peeeercy, you're back. I was so worried about you. I think we all owe you an apology for what we said and did." I felt my cold exterior melt a little. Just as I was about to reply to him, I saw something that made my heart jump. Annabeth was walking over to us. I quickly pulled the hood over my head and stared at the ground. "Hey you!" She said when she reached us. I looked up and saw that she was pointing at me. "What?" I replied harshly. I saw her eyes narrow. "Are you the kid that stabbed Jeff?" She asked. I shrugged and replied "Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. Who's asking?" Again, her eyes narrowed. I was beginning to enjoy this. "I'm asking. You can't just stab a kid here and walk away from it. Even for demi-gods that's illegal." I felt a small surge of rage build up within me. "Oh, you mean like you left that guy Percy Jackson! I heard you cheated on him with the guy who cheated on you. Yeah and I'm bad!" I retaliated. Then I saw something I never expected. Her face saddened and a single tear fell down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away and said "Never mind about that! You _murdered _somebody. How could you?" This time there was no anger as I replied "Actually, it was self defence, he attacked me so I stabbed him. Plus, he was asking for it." Annabeth's once sad face was now contorted with rage. "Who do you think you are to say that?" I smiled as I pulled down my hood. "I think I'm Percy Jackson and I can say that if I want to!" Annabeth's mouth dropped open and she stared at me for about a minute. Then she slapped me in the face. Well, she tried to slap me in the face but I caught her hand. "If you don't want to end up in the Underworld, I would suggest not trying that again." I whispered coldly to her. I pushed her back roughly and watched as she fell to the ground. When she looked up at me, I noticed the expression on her face. It wasn't fear or hate. It wasn't even sadness. It was admiration, as if she was pleased that I had become tough. Thalia helped her up and whispered something to Annabeth that made her smile evilly. "Hey Percy" She said. "How about a duel?"

Well, there ya have it. Percy's back and a lot of people know him again. Look out for chapter 3 of 'a year in the mountains' to see who will win the duel. Also, a god visits camp. R&R


	3. A duel and then a battle

Percy Jackson Story- A year in the mountains

What's up guys? Well, here it is chapter three. Hopefully, it will live up to the standard you guys are expecting. Thanks to anyone who read the first two chapters and a special thanks to anyone who reviewed.

To _hero of all_ I was actually planning on giving him some sort of power like that. You'll just have to wait and see

To _percabeth134 _there will be flashback chapters of his time in the mountains. I am however interested in that archery skill increase. Thank you.

To _DaughterofAthenaandPoseidon _I'm sorry but I can't remember their name. Sorry.

And finally, to _Tristanas1_ Thanks I try my best.

Disclaimer: Like I'd be writing Fan fiction if I was Rick Riordan.

Chapter III- A duel, then a fight.

*Percy's POV*

Of all the things Annabeth could have said to me, a duel with her was not one of them. Thalia was smiling alongside Annabeth. I glared at her then said "Alright. But if I win, the killing of Jeff is forgotten." Annabeth agreed and went off to get changed. "Aren't you gonna get changed Percy?" Thalia asked me. I didn't answer her and I walked off towards the training yard.

About five minutes later, Annabeth walked onto the field wearing her jeans, cons and a metal breastplate. "Ready Seaweed Brain?" She asked me. I just uncapped Riptide and stood there with it hanging loosely by my hip. Annabeth pulled out a lighter and clicked it. I watched as it changed into a sword with equal length to Riptide. However the tip of it was curved and the hilt was stormy grey. Annabeth smiled at me saying "Like my new weapon Percy? I call it Venator. In case you're wondering it means-..." I cut her off "Blade I know. Your not looking at the old Percy anymore Annabeth!" I snapped. She flinched slightly at my words. Thalia stood in the middle of the grounds and raised her hand. "When I lower my hand, you can start. Ready? GO!" Annabeth raised Venator and charged at me. I waited until she was about a foot away then I rolled past her. Being a daughter of Athena, she caught on quicker than most that I had evaded her. She wasn't quick enough to evade me though. I lashed out with Riptide and felt the flat of the blade connect with her femur. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground clutching her leg. I stood up as Katrina, Shane and Lily walked over to me. "That's what happens when you challenge the best there is Annie!" Katrina said. Annabeth got quickly to her feet, a bag of ambrosia in her hand. "And what would happen if I challenged you? Could you beat me?" Annabeth asked her, cold hatred deep in her eyes. Katrina was about to reply when there was a flash of bright light. When it disappeared all the others except for me bowed as The Big Three, Athena and Apollo stood in front of us. "PERSEUS JACKSON! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY DAUGHTER!" Athena roared at me. A year ago, I would have flinched at her words but now I just calmly stared back at her. Zeus silenced Athena then said, "We are here today to warn you all of a great threat coming to Camp Half-Blood. Apollo read them the prophecy." Apollo stepped forward and cleared his throat.

_Five children of the gods will search for him_

_And to escape he'll run again_

_An ancient foe thought long gone_

_Protected by the Siren's song_

_He walks the land, free of a weight_

_His arms are strong, his mind is great._

_And while he walks, death shall be behind_

_Our only chance is Sea and Mind._

Apollo stepped back from the gods and vanished, as if he had completed his bit. Then Poseidon stepped forward "I think we all know who the five are" He said, pointing at me, Annabeth, Thalia, Shane, Lily and Leo. The others looked shocked, especially Katrina when she learned that I was going on a quest with my ex-girlfriend. She was about to voice her opinion when Zeus spoke again. "Now onto the reason that we are here. We believe that Percy should lead this quest. We also believe that strong as he is, he is still not as powerful as he should be. So we have come to a conclusion, that each of us shall give Percy a morsel of our powers. In essence he will be a godling, but he will still be able to die." Hades was the first to step forward. "I give Percy the ability to shadow travel!" After he said that, a thin beam of black light wrapped around my body, shone once and seeped into me. Next, my dad stepped forward. "To you my child, I give the ability to conjure water, no matter where you stand, even if it be the desert you shall be able to call upon water." Again, a thin beam of light snaked its way up my body, only this time it was a sea-green colour. I silently thanked him for this as it would come in very handy. Finally, Zeus stepped forward. "And finally, I, Zeus, King of Olympus" I rolled my eyes 'Damn show-off' I thought, "I give you the power to summon lightning to your aid in combat." I stared at him in shock as a third beam of white light wrapped around my body and seeped into me. "Use this power well." He added. With that, the Big Three of Olympus left Camp Half-Blood. I was about to walk away when I realized that Athena was still here. She glared at me, and then she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, I could hear inside my head. "I know that my daughter broke your heart, Jackson. But be warned, harm her in any way and you shall have to deal with me personally." At those words, she snapped her fingers again and left the training field. I shook my head as my vision went black. I tried to fight it, but I soon found myself fall into a state of unconsciousness.

I really hate demi-god dreams. I found myself standing in a very big, badly lit room. I could just faintly make out two figures, one sitting, one standing. "My lord, soon the seal shall break and the Sword of the Great Hunter shall be one step nearer to your hands." The voice was clearly feminine. "And you think that is a good thing!" He raised a hand to strike her but then thought better of it and lowered it. He cupped the woman's face and said softly, he said the woman's name but I didn't hear it. "It is fine. You are not the one who has done me wrong. It is not your fault that the gods continue to resist me." He leaned down to kiss her but thankfully I woke up before that. A villainous kiss is one thing that was not on my 'have to see before I die' list. I stood up with my eyes still hazy and hit my head on a ceiling. It was only after I rubbed them that I realized that I was in the infirmary. I looked to the side and saw Katrina, Shane, Lily, Thalia, Leo, Nico and a very tired looking Annabeth standing beside me. "Hey" I said to them. Leo was the first to say something. "It's about time you woke up. Gods Percy you are so lazy." I surprised every one by laughing at him. What I'm allowed to laugh aren't I? After a long silence, Annabeth spoke up. "Will says that you should be fit enough to travel. So as soon as you're ready we are leaving." I nodded and swung myself out of the bed. "Let's go" I said. Everyone apart from Annabeth began laughing, on the contrary Annabeth blushed. I looked down and saw that I was only in my boxer shorts. I laughed it off and pulled on my track pants and t-shirt. I checked the pocket for Riptide, it wasn't there. I looked up at Annabeth who was twirling it between her fingers. "Looking for this, Seaweed Brain?" I smirked and closed my eyes. What I was doing was a trick I had learned up in the mountains. As I recall, it got me my first kiss with Katrina

*Flashback*

"_Looking for this, Percy?" Katrina said, twirling Riptide between her fingers. I smile, closed my eyes and willed Riptide to come to my hand. Suddenly, I was hit by something much bigger than Riptide. I opened my eyes and saw Katrina, clutching onto Riptide, one hand on my chest to stop her from falling. I wrapped my arm around her waist and lifted her up. "I think that the pen belongs to me" I said to her. She giggled and held onto tighter. "Alright" I exclaimed. I leaned in and kissed her forcefully on the lips. I heard Riptide fall to the ground as she wrapped her arms around my neck. When we broke apart I smiled at her and put her down. 'I love that trick!' I thought to myself. _

_*_End Flashback*

I felt Riptide fly into my hands and when I opened my eyes I saw that Katrina had her hands on Annabeth's shoulders to stop her from going with it. 'Why do I feel disappointed at this?' I thought. I shrugged it off and pocketed Riptide.

Ten minutes later I was standing once again on the border of Camp Half-Blood. I smiled at Katrina as she waved goodbye. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure creeping up behind Annabeth. I pulled a knife from my belt and threw it at them. The person fell to the ground with a 'thud' and clutched their wounded shoulder. It was only then that I noticed it was Drew. "WHAT THE HADES DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" I roared at her. What happened next shocked everybody. "I am sworn to carry out the will of my lord." Before anyone could do anything, she yanked the knife out of her shoulder and threw it at Annabeth. I watched as the deadly blade sank into her chest. I didn't even notice that Drew had just disappeared into thin air. I caught Annabeth before she hit the ground. "NO!" I roared. Annabeth opened her mouth and I leaned in closer to hear what she was saying. "S-se-Seaweed Brain. You got her" Then her eyes closed and her breathing became slow. "Annabeth NO!" I shouted as I picked her up in my arms. I raced over to the Apollo cabin and kicked the door in. "Will! Where are you?" I yelled. I saw him lying on his bed, playing guitar. I ran over to him and kicked him in the leg. "Ow wha-" He saw Annabeth in my arms and he jumped off of his bed. "Lay her down here" He instructed. I did as he asked as he shouted for his siblings to get some nectar and ambrosia. "Come on Annabeth! Please don't die on me!" I said as Will carefully gave her a small bit of the ambrosia. I prayed to every god there is. I even said a quick prayer to Khione asking her not to let Annabeth die. Will muttered angrily to himself and yanked the knife out of her chest. I thanked the gods when I saw the wound closing up. Annabeth suddenly coughed and spluttered. When she opened her eyes and saw me she said "Percy? Wha-What happened?" I just smiled and said "This magician here just snatched you back from Hades." I was of course talking about Will and not myself. She sat herself up and looked at her torn t-shirt. "Damn it this was only new!" I laughed at her comment, she was acting as if she got caught in a thorn bush rather than having a near-death experience. I don't know why I did it but I hugged her tightly and whispered "We can't do anything without getting hurt can we?" I heard her laugh and she whispered back "It's usually you being hurt and me heroically saving you though!" I laughed and once again felt my old self peek through his bindings again. Then, the door opened and in walked Nico, Thalia, Shane, Lily and Katrina. 'Uh oh' I thought as I noticed the look on her face.

Sorry about the bit of mush guys but it was more of a filler thing than a planned out idea. I just sort of went with it. Should have next chapter up in the next few days, so stay tuned, eat your vegetables and flush your toilets. Please R&R.


	4. Leaving Camp at last

Percy Jackson Story-A year in the mountains

Hey guys, what's up? I know I had Annabeth made out to be cruel but the reasons for which she did those things will become evident soon. Thanks to all those who read my story so far.

Chapter 4- Leaving Camp at last

"Percy, you ready to go man?" Nico asked me, trying to break the awkward silence. I nodded and stood up. I held out a hand to Annabeth and helped her up. I looked at Katrina and saw her glaring daggers at Annabeth. "We should really get going." Annabeth said to the group. She wasn't looking at me when she said it. They all agreed and we left the Apollo cabin. I looked ahead of me and saw Chiron standing on the camp's border. When we got over to him he smiled at us. "Now, children, it is time for you to depart. I have asked the campers to scrounge up as much ambrosia and nectar as possible, as well as spare clothes and drachmas. Here you are" He said, handing them to me. I thanked him and turned around to say goodbye to Katrina only to find her over talking to the Ares cabin. She was grinning viciously and pointing over to me. They all looked at me and drew their weapons. They slowly walked towards me, everyone of them glaring at me. I took out Riptide and uncapped it. "Wait here" I said to the others. I walked over to the approaching Ares cabin but stopped about two meters away. "What's all this about?" I asked them. "You really are a Seaweed Brain, aren't you Prissy?" One of them said. Anger boiled up inside of me as he used Annabeth's nickname for me. "Is this about Jeff? Because if it is, you can just attack me now 'cos I'm not apologizing!" The guy who had spoken before stepped forward. "Well, he just gave us permission. Let's get him!" They began to rush me, and pretty soon I was swinging Riptide like a madman, trying not to get stabbed or slashed. Then someone's foot connected with the crook of my knee. I fell to my knees. I looked up, determined to look my attackers in the eye, when something caught my eye. Katrina was fighting Annabeth, and winning. I felt my anger reach a new height. I clenched my fists and summoned on a power I never knew I had. I heard the sky thunder and felt the ground shake. I looked all around me and saw that the entire Ares cabin was getting hit by lightning. I looked over at Annabeth and saw that she had managed to fight back and was now forcing Katrina back. Seeing this, my anger abated and the storm stopped abruptly. I grabbed one of the Ares kids and shook him. "Now, never try that again. Or I swear on the Styx that the next time you fight me, I'll kill you." I pushed him down, cracking his head off of the ground. I pocketed Riptide and walked back to our group, who were watching Annabeth and Katrina fighting. After ten minutes of hard battling, Katrina feinted and caught Annabeth on the hip. Annabeth fell to the ground and dropped Venator. Katrina smiled maliciously and raised her blade, the point facing down. She was about to stab Annabeth. I rushed forward, not thinking about what I was doing. I thrust my hand in front of me and felt electricity crackle. Then a quick bolt shot forward and struck Katrina. She was thrown back about a foot and her sword flew into the air. I caught it with both hands and broke it over my knee. Then I walked over to Katrina's stiff body. I was about to pick her up, when she rolled over and thrust a dagger at me. The blade being so short, it didn't even graze me and I just kicked it away. I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air. "Never and I mean never! Try to harm Annabeth again! I will cause you more pain then you have ever felt!" I threw her to the ground, not bothering to see how she landed, and I walked over to Annabeth. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She was still holding her hip but she smiled at me. "I'm fine Seaweed Brain. Now, let's get going before something else happens." I laughed and we walked down Half-Blood Hill with the other three.

Later that same day, we stopped off at a café to take a break from our constant walking. We didn't order anything but we needed a break, so we just sat down. "So, what's our first course of action?" Thalia asked us. Everyone looked at me expectantly. I sighed and said, "Well, first I think we should try to figure out just what we're facing here. Anybody have any thoughts?" This time everyone looked at Annabeth. "Well, the prophecy said, 'He walks the land, free of a great weight' and that he is protected by the Siren's song. So, we can assume that he is on an island. We can also assume that the island can only be reached by boat." My face visibly slackened after this. I _hated _flying. "Finally, and this is just a guess. But I think that our enemy is Atlas." Everyone apart from me and Annabeth looked fearful. "Atlas! Are you sure?" Thalia asked. Annabeth shrugged and said "Like I said, it's only guess work, but I think it could be him." Nico stared at me. "What?" I asked him. "How are you not afraid? This is Atlas, the strongest Titan!" I smirked. "So? He's a Titan, he can be killed. Plus, its five very powerful demi-gods against him, we can win." I noticed Annabeth biting her lip nervously. "Unless there's something you're not telling us Annabeth?" I added. She sighed sadly and told us. "Last night I had a dream. A man was sitting in a throne and he was speaking to a lieutenant. He asked him how many they had recruited now. The lieutenant replied with 'over a thousand sir!" Thalia gasped. I shrugged again and said "A thousand is nothing! We've all fought much worse." I shivered as I remembered that day in the mountains.

*Flashback*

"_Come on Percy, is that all you've got?" Shane asked me, his two katanas in both hands. I approached him and swung Riptide at him. He ducked and pushed me back. I grabbed his shoulder and we both fell off the edge. We hit the ground hard. I was the first up and I realized that we were at the entrance to a large cave. "What the hell is this?" Shane asked. "I don't know" I replied. I held Riptide up and Shane did the same with his two katanas, Ignis and Chalybs. We walked into the cave cautiously. As soon as we stepped into it, we heard two different roars. One was a ferocious one, like a lion and the other was one that I knew only too well. We stepped out into the light and that's when they attacked. First, a mountain lion attacked us. Shane knocked it to the side with his blades. I took a deep breath and waited for my old friend to come out. I only had a second to jump aside as the Minotaur charged out of the darkness, its battleaxe held high. I rolled to my feet and waited for him to strike again. When he charged me again I stepped to the side but he swung the axe and it dug into my chest. He tossed me back into the mountain. I groaned in pain and looked up. Shane was struggling to kill the lion and the Minotaur was advancing on him. I forced myself to stand and to draw Riptide. I yelled at the Minotaur and charged him. He spun around and snorted at me. He tried to raise the axe but he was too late. I jumped into the air and stabbed Riptide downwards. I saw the blade sink into the Minotaur's chest and watched as it roared one last time before grabbing me and tossing me aside. It pulled Riptide out of its chest and just as it threw it away, I rushed forward and kicked it off the edge. I called Riptide to my hand and threw it at the lion. I only hit it in the leg but it distracted it, letting Shane stab it to death. "Well, that was fun." I said, as he rushed over to me with some nectar and ambrosia._

*End Flashback*

I smiled at the memory, remembering the events that followed. "What are you smiling at?" Nico asked me. Annabeth smacked me on the head. "Pay attention Seaweed Brain!" She said. I apologized to everyone and then began to say "I think we should…." I never finished the sentence as my vision went black and I passed out.


	5. Breaking down barriers

Percy Jackson Story- A year in the mountains

Hey guys, I cannot believe that I'm already on chapter five. Anyway, hope you guys liked the last chapter. I just had to fit the Minotaur in somewhere. I hope you guys like this chapter and please R&R. Oh and this chapter is in Annabeth's POV. I'm just testing the waters here, if people don't like it then I'll stick with Percy.

Chapter 5- Breaking down barriers.

*Annabeth's POV*

I watched Percy as he fell into unconsciousness. I yelped in shock when he started thrashing about. Shane scooped him up and carried him outside. We followed them as Shane brought Percy to a park area and lay him down on the grass. Percy was still thrashing about. On complete instinct, I put my hand on his head and he miraculously stopped thrashing. Instead, he started to mumble and groan. Pretty soon, he started breathing softly and everyone laughed. He had fallen asleep. As it was getting pretty late, we decided to set up camp in the park. I bunked with Thalia, Lily had her own tent and Shane helped me lift Percy into his own tent. I crawled into my sleeping bag and but my hands behind my head. "You still love him, don't you." Thalia stated. I quickly dismissed the idea. She shook her head. "I wasn't asking you. I was telling you. The way you looked at him when he was in the café. The way you were the first to react to his passing out and the way you had to be dragged away from him just there a minute ago. You still love him." I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I remembered the day he left. I never wanted to hurt him but I had to do it.

*Flashback*

"_Annabeth, that new kid is here to see you!" Malcolm said. I looked up from my designs for Artemis' throne on Olympus to see the new kid Jeff looking at me smiling. "Hello Annie!" He said, still smiling. "My name is not Annie, do not call me that." He laughed. "Ah well I had to try." I glared at him. "Why are you here?" I asked. His grin got bigger as he walked over to me. "I'm here to make you an offer. You can either leave Percy for me, and I'll spare him. Or you can decline and watch him die." I stared at him shocked. How dare he come in here and threaten Percy. "You can't kill him, he's the best fighter here." Jeff laughed evilly. "Is he strong enough to fend off the entire camp? Because if you decline, I will turn him against this camp by any means necessary. He will be shunned and hated, and finally he will be killed. So, make your decision." I sighed sadly, a single tear fell down my cheek. "I…will do as you ask." I said, sadly. He grinned maliciously. He led me over to the bed and sat me down roughly. Then he forced his mouth onto mine. What happened next was a blur. Percy burst through the door and shouted at me. Then Percy was hitting him. I drew my knife and tried to slash Jeff but Percy's head got in the way and I slashed his eye. He looked at me and stood up. I backed away and fell onto my bed. He yanked my knife out of my hands and threw it away. He then grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I thought he was going to hit me but instead he ran at Jeff and kicked him in the head. Then he took one last look at me and left. _

_Later in the day, everyone was crowded around the Big House. Someone had set fire to it. When Percy arrived, I heard Jeff whisper in my ear "Blame him or I'll kill you!" I felt a point stick into my back. So I stepped forward and told everyone that Percy did it. I watched sadly as Percy stormed off. I caught a glimpse of his face and I knew that he'd never be the same Percy._

_A year had passed, Jeff had 'left' me for Drew. He told me to pretend to be sad. I faked crying every time someone walked. Then I heard that someone had killed Jeff. I faked anger because that's what people would be expecting but deep down I was in ecstasy. I was even happier when I found out that Percy was back. Thalia told me to duel him. Within a minute of the duel, I was on the ground screaming in pain as Percy just stared coldly at me. His girlfriend told me that I deserved what I got for challenging Percy. I have to admit, I agreed with her. I looked up at him with an admiring expression and I know that he saw it._

*End Flashback*

I felt the tears stream down my face and I felt Thalia hug me. She held me at arms length by the shoulders and whispered "It's gonna be ok Annie. Percy is slowly becoming his old self. He'll just be a little different that's all. I'm sure, deep down, he still loves you. You should have seen his reaction when Katrina was about to stab you. He snapped. He tackled her and grabbed her by the neck. He nearly killed her for you! Gods, how do you not see it?" I just shrugged. If what she told me was true, then Percy might understand if I tell him what really happened. 'I'll tell him now. Before it's too late' I thought. I muttered something about 'needing some air' to Thalia and crawled out of my tent.

I silently made my way over to Percy's tent and crept in. To my surprise, he was wide awake and looking at the roof of the tent. He was pretty much in the same position I was a minute ago. He looked up and saw me standing here. "Hey" He said. "Hey" I replied. I took a deep breath and said, "Look Percy, about Jeff." He cut me off by saying in a cold voice "Look, I told you I'm not apologizing for killing him!" Now, I cut him off. "No! Not about that. About- what happened." His eyes narrowed. "Oh" He said, simply. I took another deep breath and started to explain what had happened. When I was finished he took me by surprise. He shot forward and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry Annabeth. I never should have doubted you." He whispered. "No Seaweed Brain, I'm sorry. I never should have done what he asked me to do! I'm so sorry Percy." He broke the hug and stared into my eyes. "Friends?" He asked, extending his hand. "Friends" I said, shaking it. "Goodnight Seaweed Brain." I added. "Goodnight Wise Girl." He said, smiling. I walked back to my tent, a huge smile plastered on my face. "Have a nice walk did we?" Thalia asked, winking at me. I simply nodded and climbed into my sleeping bag. I rolled over onto my side and thought about how Percy had hugged me immediately after I had told him. 'Maybe he does still have feelings for me' I thought. I quickly dismissed the idea and closed my eyes to go to sleep.

So, what you guys think of the chapter? I know there was a lot of fluff but it was in Annabeth's POV. Next chapter will be back to Percy and things will really kick off. I think you can guess who he's gonna argue with. Oh, and if anyone wants to send in a character for a cameo role, feel free to tell me in a review. So, I'll update as soon as I can and thanks to all those who read it and a big thanks to those who reviewed. You might wanna get you're character in quick though. I'm starting the next chapter tonight. Stay fresh and keep living guys-DemonicFire. 


	6. In the Wars

Percy Jackson Story- A year in the mountains

Hey guys, chapter 6 today. Have a whole day to write today so I will probably get chapter 6 and maybe chapter 7 done. If I don't please don't kill me. Anyway, I'd like to thank all the people who have read this story, added it to favourites and reviewed. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: Haven't done one for a while, but I don't own PJO.

Chapter 6: In the Wars.

*Percy's POV*

The events of today came back to me as I lay in my sleeping bag. I could remember up to the point where I fainted, then the horrible dream I had.

*Flashback*

_I was in a large room; low-light torches gave the only light. "Welcome, Perseus, welcome to my home" I spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Haha, you will not find me in this room Perseus. I am not ready to reveal myself to you. You shall find out who I am soon however but until then you will experience pain beyond pain." I felt a knife dig into my back, then another dig into my neck. I began screaming in pain. Suddenly the pain stopped and I felt a light, comforting pressure on my forehead. "Help me" I mumbled. _

*Flashback Ends*

I shuddered at the memory. Then I remembered how Annabeth had come in and explained everything to me. To my own surprise I shot forward and hugged her. When we broke apart I asked her if we were still friends. I felt a surge of joy when she said we were. She left and I lay back down. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of steel banging. I shot out of my tent like a light, Riptide already uncapped. I saw Shane hitting a piece of celestial bronze with a forging hammer. I sighed and walked over to him. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Forging a new sword for Lily" He said. "Why does she need a new sword?" I asked. He grunted "Because her other sword broke last night. Don't ask me how." I chuckled and walked over to where Lily was sitting. "Hey, what happened with your sword?" I asked her. She smiled. "It broke." I sighed, "I know that but how?" She shrugged. "I dunno" I shook my head and went back to my tent, only to find that Thalia had taken it down. "What the hell? I was gonna use that!" I said. "Too bad, Kelp Head!" She said, sticking her tongue out at me. I flipped her the finger and she tackled me to the ground. We fought for a bit then Annabeth walked over to us. She was struggling to hold in her laughter. "What are you two doing?" Thalia and I stood up and brushed ourselves off. "This Pinecone Face took my tent down!" I said, pointing at Thalia. Thalia pointed at me "This Kelp Head flipped me off!" Annabeth grinned. "You two are so childish. I mean seriously, that's just immature." I looked at Thalia, a devious idea forming in my head. I rushed forward and grabbed Annabeth and threw her over my shoulder. I walked towards the little duck pond in the middle of the park while she pounded her fists on my back. Thalia was rolling around laughing as I dumped Annabeth into the pond. She came up spluttering and gasping for air. "Help me I can't move!" I stopped laughing immediately and dove into the pond. I felt my face connect with the mud at the bottom. It was only then that I realized that the pond was knee-deep. I came up out of the pond and looked at Annabeth, my face full of mud. She burst out laughing, pointing at my face. I walked over to her, slowly. "Big kiss for your best friend?" I said my arms wide open. Annabeth laughed and ran in the opposite direction. I chased after her and grabbed her by the waist. She looked at me with a horrified expression as I gave her a sloppy and very muddy kiss on the cheek. She screamed in horror as the mud went all over her cheek. I released her and she furiously tried wiping the mud off of her face. I got another sneaky idea. I called on the water in the pond to rise and splash her in the face. Thalia was laughing so hard now, that she was clutching her stomach in pain. "All clean" I said to Annabeth. She glared at me. 'Uh oh' I thought. She smiled sweetly at me and approached me. I began to back away slowly. "Why Percy I thought you wanted a kiss." She said, now grinning evilly. I shook my head and said "No that's okay Annie. I'm fine." Her eyes flashed with evil delight. "I thought I told you not to call me Annie" 'Oh shit' I thought. She sprinted forward and tackled me. "Now for the revenge of Athena!" She said as she started to tickle me. I began to laugh hysterically. 'That's it!' I thought. I grabbed her by the hips and rolled her over so that I was on top. "Now for the revenge of Poseidon!" I joked. Then I started tickling her. Like me, Annabeth began laughing extremely hard. Unlike me however, she couldn't turn me over. So, instead she grabbed my head and brought it down to head butt me. "Ouch, what the hell? No need to get violent Annie" I laughed as I rubbed my head. Big mistake. Annabeth gave an almighty push and got me off of her. I stood up before she could hop on me again. I smiled at her and we both burst out laughing. "You are such a Seaweed Brain" I walked over to her and put my arm around her and we walked back to our camp. What we saw next shocked us!

So, my first cliffhanger in the story, at least I think it is. Anyway, sorry if you sent in your demi-gods and I didn't add them. Offer's still open though so get imaginative. –DemonicFire.


	7. Pugnae Superstes

Percy Jackson Story- A year in the mountains

Hey guys, chapter 7 now. Cannot believe how quickly I'm getting through them now. I promised that it would all kick off in the last chapter but I was in a giddy mood so I made it funnier. This chapter is back to seriousness and the unexpected visitor is not who you would think it would be. Enjoy

Disclaimer: You've gotta understand, I am not Rick Riordan. Nooooooo (gets dragged away)

Chapter 7: Pugnae Superstes

"Ares? What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked. I glared at the God of War. His face turned red when she said this. "FOOLISH DEMI-GOD! I AM MARS THE ROMAN ASPECT OF ARES!" I stepped in front of her protectively as she apologized. Then Mars pointed at me. "You, Perseus Jackson are called to the Pugnae Superstes to fight for your right to live." I stared at him, feeling very confused. "The what?" He sighed. "The Pugnae Superstes. It is a one-on-one challenge against the revived spirit of a demi-god. If you lose, then you shall be sent to the Underworld, while the victor regains their life. You have been challenged by Theseus, son of Zeus. He wishes to take your place in this quest." I looked at everybody and all of them had the same expression on their faces. Fear, ice-cold fear. "I accept the challenge!" I exclaimed suddenly. Mars smiled "Good Jackson, maybe there is hope for you yet. Come children. To the Atria Damnatorum." I felt a gut-wrenching sensation as we were transported to a large arena. Mars sat on a large, stone throne while the others sat on seats in the crowd. A gate opened and a tall, muscular man walked out brandishing a longsword and a shield. The crowd roared with approval. I took out Riptide and uncapped it. Theseus (I was assuming it was him anyway) took on a battle stance as Mars' voice boomed throughout the arena. "Ladies and Gentleman. Lares and Ghouls. Welcome to the Atria Damnatorum. WELCOME TO THE HALLS OF THE DAMNED!" He sounded like a freaking sports commentator. The crowd roared in excitement as Mars continued. "In the Lost Souls corner. A true historical hero. I give you THESEUS!" I gulped as Theseus banged his sword against his shield, rallying up the crowd. "And in the Challenger's corner. The Savior of Olympus himself. I give you PERSEUS JACKSON!" To my surprise, the crowd cheered even louder for me than they did for Theseus. "Here we go! Three. Two. One. FIGHT!" Mars roared. I raised Riptide in a defensive position and waited for what would surely be my death.

I watched as Theseus ran at me, his longsword held high. Just as he got to me he swung it downwards aiming for my head. Well, the training I received in the mountains was not for nothing so I sidestepped the attack and waited again. This time, he tried to stab me and when I dodged it he bashed me on the head with his shield. My ears were ringing and my nose was bleeding but I stayed on my feet. Then, almost as if he was a pro street fighter rather then a Greek warrior, he spun and used his shield to uppercut me. I felt myself soar back through the air and I landed hard on the ground. I groaned and looked up. Theseus was showing off to the crowd. Not just the crowd, one person in particular, Annabeth. He was flexing his muscles and winking at her. That did it for me. I forced myself to my feet and shouted "Hey, Dungbrain, I'm still here!" He turned around and snarled at me. He took one step forward and threw his shield at me. Instead of dodging it however, I caught it in my left hand and threw it back, just as hard. Taken by surprise, the shield connected with his jaw and he was knocked to the ground. I walked over to him and grabbed his sword out of his hands. I waited until he got to his knees, then I crossed the blades and put them to his neck. He shouted at me trying to faze me. "YOU CANNOT KILL ME! I AM THESEUS. I KILLED THE MINOTAUR!" I smirked and replied, "So have I. Three times." Before he could respond, I closed the blades like a scissors and cut off his head. His headless body crumpled to the ground while the head rolled away from me. I heard Mars announce "WE HAVE OUR WINNER! PERSEUS JACKSON!" I just walked into the middle of the arena and looked at Mars. He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Again, I felt that gut-wrenching sensation as we were transported back.

I landed on the ground with a thud. I groaned and got back to my feet. Mars was standing in front of me, smirking. "What's gotten you so happy?" I asked abruptly. He shook his head and said "Venus told me to tell you that she thinks it's sweet that you were jealous of Theseus." I felt myself blush as he said this. He laughed and shook his head. "Anyway, you beat Theseus and you've earned your right to live. You won't be challenged again. Farewell, Perseus Jackson. And good luck!" With that, he disappeared back to Olympus probably. "Percy!" I heard someone scream. I turned around and was tackled by Annabeth. "You did it! You beat Theseus! The Theseus. I can't believe it!" I started laughing as I hugged her back. "I'm fine. He wasn't beating me, not if it meant he was taking over the quest. I'd go mad if he took you, Thalia, Shane and Lily from me." I was about to stick with just her but I wasn't ready for that yet so I continued on. She smiled at me and replied, "Well, it wouldn't be that bad. I mean, he was pretty strong and handsome. Who knows, it could've been the start of something great." She teased. I felt a pang of jealousy as she mentioned this to me. When I noticed that she was smiling I decided to play along. "Well, I suppose that the Underworld wouldn't be too bad. I mean Helen of Troy, Silena Beauregard and so many other pretty girls are down there. I might just give Theseus a rematch and lose." When I finished I noticed that Annabeth was fuming. So, to save my own life I added "Of course if I was down there, I'd miss this" And without thinking, I leaned down and kissed her. To my huge surprise she kissed me back. I realized that this was the girl I wanted to be with. Not Katrina, Annabeth who risked my hatred and my wrath on her for my safety. We broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat. We broke apart and looked at who it was. There, in full body amour, with about ten dracanae behind her was Katrina and boy did she look pissed!

Woo another mini cliffhanger. Did I surprise you guys with the arena battle, I hope I did. Please R&R guys and thanks you guys really rock. In fact have a cookie (::)- DemonicFire.


	8. Fiercer than a Drakon

/ Percy Jackson Story- A year in the mountains

Hey guys thought I'd start chapter eight and maybe finish it. I hope you liked the last chapter even if it was mush. This chapter is much more action-packed. Hope you like it and thanks to all those who read, added and reviewed me. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I, DemonicFire do solemnly swear that I am not Rick Riordan.

Chapter 8: Fiercer than a Drakon

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked Katrina. She smirked evilly and drew a celestial bronze sword. Clavis, I think its name was. Annabeth drew her dagger as I pulled out Riptide. "You don't have to do this Katrina. Leave now and you won't get hurt." I said, hoping she'd listen. She let out a mirthless laugh and looked at me. "You really don't get it, do you? I never loved you! You were a pawn to lead us to Camp Half-Blood. My Lord needed you up until now, but he needn't worry. I'm about to kill you both and save him a lot of trouble." I was so hurt by her statement that id didn't notice her group of dracanae pounce forward. I was snapped out of it by one of them swiping at my face. Her claws raked the old wound that Annabeth had given me and the blood poured down my face. I took a step back, narrowly evading another clawing. I thrust Riptide into the dracaenaes stomach. I didn't stop there as I spun towards the next one and sliced its head off. I took a quick glance at Annabeth and saw that she had five of them surrounding her. She wasn't in trouble however, she was forcing them back. I turned and ran at the next dracanae. This one was a bit smarter than the other two though and she evaded my attack. She struck out at me with her claws and I only narrowly dodged it. I tried to slash her but she dodged it again and instead of lashing out again she moved back away from me. I nearly made the mistake of approaching her but I stopped myself. She didn't seem happy that her trap didn't work so she shot forward and tried to gut me open. My mountain training instincts kicked in and I rolled to the side. I saw another dracanae move up beside the one I was fighting and hiss. 'Right time to finish this' I think. I threw Riptide at one, the blade sinking halfway into her neck. Then, before she could turn to dust I rushed forward, ran up her chest, pulled Riptide out and, using her falling body as a launch pad, jumped into the air and cut the other in half. I landed in a roll and dodge-rolled at the other then stabbed her through the chest. The three dracanae dead, I turned my attention towards Katrina. She was standing there with a bemused expression on her face. "Not bad, Perseus. Not bad at all." I glared at her. "DON'T call me Perseus!" I snarled. She continued to smile. "Well, it seems that you've beaten my ladies. Let's see if you can catch me now!" With that she took off running. I chased her through the park, dodging trees on the way. Eventually, she turned down a beaten dirt path. I put on a burst of speed and tackled her legs. She let out an 'oof' as she fell to the ground. I jumped to my feet and pulled out Riptide. Next thing I knew, I was thrown back into a tree. I jumped straight back to my feet again and saw what had thrown me. It was a fricking Cyclops. He was a little taller than Tyson and he was dressed in a cloth vest and a loincloth. I sighed and was about to charge him when I remembered my blessing from Hades. Seeing as we were under trees there was plenty of shadow. I closed my eyes and took a step forward. I imagined myself appearing behind the Cyclops. I felt a rush and I opened my eyes. I was looking at the back of the Cyclops head. I didn't stop to marvel at my new skill, I just drove Riptide through his chest, killing him. Katrina looked properly afraid now as I walked towards her. She tried to slash me with her sword but I stepped to the side and disarmed her. I stuck my foot behind her leg and pushed her, knocking her down. She screamed in fear as I raised Riptide. Just as I was about to stab her, I was hit by another blackout.

*Blackout*

_I woke up and I was standing in the same darkly lit room as before. "Welcome once again Perseus. You were lucky to escape the last time. Now, with no one you care about beside you, you cannot escape. I have you trapped here and you will suffer for what you did to me." I looked at him, feeling confused. "You don't remember how you trapped me. How you and that girl defeated me with the help of Artemis. You forced me back under the weight of the world and now I have returned to kill you all." I flinched. "So it is you Atlas. We were wondering who it was." I heard him snarl and saw a figure walk into the room. He was dressed in a military officer's uniform and had a sword by his side. He glared at me and walked over to my stiff, frozen body. He balled his fist and punched me in the jaw. I momentarily broke out of my frozen state as I fell to the ground. That moment was all I needed, as I threw myself at Atlas, hoping to take him by surprise. Luckily, he was taken by surprise, but when I crashed into him, I felt like I had hit a brick wall. "Haha, you thought that after all my years of holding up the world, that it had no effect on my strength. Holding that weight has made me physically stronger than any of the gods on Olympus. You cannot hope to defeat me in close combat" He laughed again as I slowly got to my feet. I flicked my wrists and felt the electricity consume them. "How about in long range?" I said as I willed the bolts to shoot forward and hit Atlas. He must have been hit hard because as soon as I hit him, I felt myself leave his mental prison. _

_*_End Blackout*

"PERCY! Wake up please! Come on Percy please!" I opened my eyes slowly and saw Annabeth shaking me, tears in her eyes. "Percy!" She screeched as I sat up, rubbing my head. I groaned and smiled at her, letting her know that I was okay. I looked around and saw that Katrina was gone. "Where is she?" I said, demanding an answer from her. Annabeths face saddened as she said, "She's gone. What's more she stabbed Thalia. I don't think she's gonna make it!" I was about to reply angrily when we heard someone clap, loudly and slowly. "Well, well Percy finally woke up! I've been wondering when you would" I looked at the person in shock. "N-no it can't be you. You're dead! I saw you die with my own eyes!" The person laughed at me. "Never heard of bending the rules Jackson? Atlas has his ways of making his army. My rising is just the beginning of it. He's gonna bring back all the beasts you've killed and more." I glared at him. Finally, Annabeth leaned in beside me and whispered "Who is that?" I looked at her and said, "You don't remember? That's Jeff! He's back from the Underworld!"

Dun Dun Duuuun! Left you guys on the edge of your seats there didn't I? Well, I'd like to apologise for the long wait and hope you forgive me. Thanks for reading- DemonicFire.


End file.
